Vida y Obra entrevista a Hermione Jane Granger
by FatiPotter
Summary: Este fic se basa en una entrevista televisiva que le hacen aHermione sobre su vida. Espero q les guste! [DM&HG]
1. La confesión mas extraña

Cáp. 1

-Hola amigos, Bienvenidos una vez más el programa favorito del mundo mágico: Vida y obra. Me enorgullece decirles que hoy tenemos a una invitada muy especial, que se ha ganado el corazón de Gran Bretaña y el mundo.-Comenzó la presentadora con una gran sonrisa.- Bella, elegante, trabajadora y sin duda alguna la mejor bruja de nuestra época. Y como si esto no bastara, es la prometida del rubio mas sexy y apuesto de Inglaterra. Magos y brujas, ella es¡Hermione Jane Granger!- hubieron aplausos y silbidos por parte del publico.

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color salio por detrás de un gran parabán con forma de libro. Tardó un segundo en reaccionar al oír su nombre, pero al salir lo hizo con la elegancia y el porte que la caracterizaban, sonriendo como si acabara de ganar un concurso de belleza. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un amplio moño, con algunos mechones de cabello sueltos, que daban un aire de rebelde. Vestía un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta en un tono verde agua y su blusa era de un ligero color canela, a juego con sus zapatos.

-¡Hola Herms, bienvenida a Vida y Obra-. Dijo la presentadora del programa. La chica tenía el cabello rojo y numerosas pecas en la cara. (N/A: Imagínense quien es….)

-¡Hola Ginny! (besos). Gracias por haberme invitado, me siento muy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes después de tanto tiempo.

-Es un placer tenerte aquí, Herms. ¡Me enteré de un chismecito! (risas)

-¿Si? A ver, cual será.-Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¡Draco Malfoy¿Cómo es eso de que te propuso matrimonio? Óiganlo bien televidentes¡Matrimonio! Es decir que te vas a casar con el mago más apuesto y sexy de la Historia de la Magia.

-Jajajaja! Bueno, si… no me lo esperaba pero así fue. ¡No exageres!-exclamó al oír las palabras de su amiga, pero al ver la mirada de reproche que le dirigió Ginny añadió:- OK, lo admito, es sexy (risas) y muy, muy, muy romántico, pero exageraste con eso de la Historia de la Magia (risas).

-¿qué te parece si nos cuentas como surgió ese romance?-Preguntó Ginny con una mirada de complicidad hacia las cámaras mágicas.- ¡Que si mal no recuerdo fue en su baile de graduación!

-Bueno¡tienes una memoria excelente! (risas).

-Ahhh ¿ven?.. (Risas) bueno cuéntale al mundo como se te declaró Draco. ¡Porque sin duda fue una forma no muy común de hacerlo!

-¡Sí, claro! Bueno y eso es mejor dejarlo al criterio del público. Lo que mas impresionó a mis amigos y amigas fue el hecho de que fuera "él", (risas de Ginny). No, no de verdad¡nos odiábamos a muerte!. Pero es mejor que les relate lo de la confesión.

**--FLASHBACK--**

-Bien queridos estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts, "Desire of Witches" estamos muy contentos de poder estar con ustedes aquí esta noche, cantando y tocando.-Resonaron los aplausos y gritos de las féminas eufóricas por las bellezas masculinas que se hallaban esa noche en Hogwarts (N/A: "Desire of Witches" es un grupo parecido los "Back Street Boys" en el mundo de la magia… lo inventé, no se lo crean…)-. Pero antes de entonar la siguiente canción, tenemos que dar una breve explicación: La canción que a continuación tocaremos pertenece a un cantante muggle llamado Phill Collins. –Hubieron abucheos por parte de algunos Slytherins, pero las chicas estaban tan embelesadas con los ejemplares masculinos que estaban arriba de la enorme tarima que ni cuenta se dieron de lo que acababa de decir en vocalista-. Lo siento mucho por los Slytherins, porque fue precisamente un chico de vuestra casa de nos pidió hace varias semanas atrás que cantáramos esta canción esta noche. No revelaré el nombre del chico, pero haré lo que el me pidió.-A continuación sacó un papelito de su bolsillo y los desdobló, finalmente, empezó a leerlo:- "Quiero dedicarle esta canción a la chica más guapa e inteligente que he conocido en mi vida, ella entenderá lo que le quiero decir con esta melodía. Para su sorpresa, queridos compañeros, la chica a la que le dedico esta canción es de Gryffindor-. El joven hizo una pausa para ver el efecto de sus palabras. Los susurros y murmuraciones acerca de la posible chica habían inundado el Gran Comedor con una velocidad alarmante.- a la hermosísima e inteligente Hermione Granger". ¡Guau¡Este chico si que sabe romper los esquemas!-Pero ya nadie le prestaba atención a sus palabras, todos, sin excepción alguna, profesores y alumnos, buscaban a Hermione con la mirada y cuchicheaban entre sí.

La chica había quedado petrificada al oír su nombre y se había sonrojado de tan manera que casi se confundía con el cabello de Ron. (N/A: Mente ¡Que exagerada estás! Yo ¡cállate y sigue pensando!)

-¡Vaya Herms! No sabía que tenías admiradores en Slytherin-. Exclamó Harry asombrado.

-Ni yo- Lo secundó Ron, evidentemente celoso.- Nos podías haber dicho.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía.-Dijo Hermione sin moverse, parecía victima de un _Petrificus Totalus-._ En realidad no sabía que tuviera admiradores aparte de ti, Ron.

El pelirrojo enrojeció completamente y sonrió para sus adentros.

-_"Vaya, ahora si valora que la admiro. Ron, eres genial". _Pensó Ron sin darse cuenta de que casi todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo veían con cara de "se ha vuelto loco", pues se había quedado inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en el techo encantando del Gran Comedor y sonriendo estúpidamente. Reaccionó pasados unos minutos y le dijo a la castaña:

-Sólo espero que no sea el cretino de Malfoy.

-Ron¿escuchas lo que dices¿Malfoy? Si, seguro. ¿Tu crees que un "sangre limpia" se enamoraría de una "sangre sucia" como yo?-. Preguntó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi padre lo hizo. Además, Herms. Tú no mereces que te digan así. Te apuesto lo que sea a que tu eres mejor que muchos "sangre limpia".- comentó Harry. Intentando consolar a Hermione.

-Bien, ya basta de cuchicheos. ¡a bailar se ha dicho!.- voceó el vocalista de "Desire of Witches", logrando que muchos saltaran por el susto de oír su voz mágicamente amplificada.- ¡aquí les va!

Una melodía sueva comenzó y los estudiantes y profesores tomaron a sus parejas de baile rápidamente. (N/A: Hermione con Ron y Harry con Ginny… obvio no?).

**Cómo me apena el verte llorar**

**Toma mi mano, siéntela.**

**Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa.**

**No llores mas aquí estoy.**

La multitud empezó a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Y los estudiantes de familias muggles que reconocieron la canción, rompieron a corearla inmediatamente.

**Frágil te ves, dulce y sensual.**

**Quiero abrazarte y te protegeré.**

**Esta fusión es irrompible.**

**No llores más, aquí estoy.**

Hermione comprendió perfectamente porque su "admirador secreto" le había dedicado esa canción. Hace varios días había estado llorando el un pasillo cercano a la Sala de los Menesteres. Había oído pasos, pero se quedó ahí sentada en el piso, llorando, indiferente a cualquiera que fuera el autor/ra de los pasos.

**--FLASHBACK 2--**

Sintió que los pasos se detenían al principio del pasillo en el que se encontraba, pero no levantó la cabeza, al contrario, la hundió mas entre sus rodillas y brazos. Los pasos se acercaron cautelosamente y se detuvieron a su lado. Una voz que arrastraba las palabras y que le era familiar, le dijo:

-¿Por qué lloras, Granger?- Ella no respondió. La voz le sonaba distante, pero conocida, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era el dueño de esa voz. Sintió un perfume dulzor, de hombre, a su lado, muy cerca de ella, pero aun así, no paró de llorar.

-Hermione, Herms-. El chico se había agachado a su lado y la había abrazado. Ella correspondió al abrazo sin levantar el rostro, llorando.- No llores más, por favor.

Ella sin saber porqué dejo de llorar, pero aun rodaban pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Entonces el chico comenzó a cantar una canción que se le hacia familiar, como todo lo relacionado con aquel chico que la había tomado entre sus brazos.

-"Como me apena el verte llorar…toma mi mano, siéntela… yo te protejo de cualquier cosa… no llores más aquí estoy…".

Hermione se limpió la cara con la mano que tenía libre y se abrigó en los brazos del desconocido. Escuchó el resto de la canción sin saber quien era el que la estaba cantando. (N/A: Pobrecita… ni siquiera quería verle la cara de lo triste que estaba… snif, snif!). Pronto se quedó dormida y lo ultimó que alcanzó a oír antes de caer rendida, fue la parte final de la canción:

-"Sólo mira a tu lado…Sólo mira a tu lado…Sólo mira a tu lado…aquí estaré siempre".

Despertó unas horas más tarde en la enfermería. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Recordó lo que le había sucedido y recordó también de la parte final de la canción. "_sólo mira a tu lado, aquí estaré siempre". _Volteó instintivamente a ambos lados de su camilla, pero ni rastro del chico.

**--FIN DEL FLASHBACK 2—**

**En mi corazón, tú vivirás.**

**Desde hoy será y para siempre, amor.**

**En mi corazón, no importa que dirán.**

**Dentro de mí estarás, siempre.**

-"No tengo idea de quien es ese chico, pero por lo menos me dejo una pista, es de Slytherin…"-pensó Hermione abrazada a Ron.

**No pueden entender nuestro sentimiento,**

**Ni confiarán en nuestro proceder.**

**Se que hay diferencias, más por dentro, **

**Somos iguales tú y yo.**

**En mi corazón, tu vivirás.**

**Desde hoy será y para siempre amor.**

-Ron.-Susurró Hermione en el oído del chico.

-¿Ehh?

-Ron, me voy.

-No, espera a que acabe esta canción. Después de todo te la dedicaron…

-Si, lo se, pero…

-Shhhh…nada de peros.- la interrumpió acariciando su cabello-. Espera a que termine.

**No escuches jamás, que pueden saber.**

**Si nos queremos mañana y hoy.**

**Entenderán, lo sé.**

**Talvez el destino te hará pensar.**

**Mas la soledad tendrás que aguantar.**

**Entenderán, lo sé.**

Un grupo de Slytherin se había concentrado cerca de donde estaban Ron y Hermione. El que estaba más cerca de ella era Draco, y estaba bailando con Pansy.

**En mi corazón, créeme que tú vivirás.**

**Estarás dentro de mi, hoy y por siempre amor.**

**Tú en mi corazón, no importa que dirán.**

**Dentro de mí estarás, siempre.**

**Siempre.**

**Aquí siempre, para ti estaré siempre.**

**Siempre y por siempre.**

**Sólo mira a tu lado.**

Hermione escuchó esta frase de la canción y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Reaccionó instintivamente y se soltó de Ron. El chico la miró extrañada pero ella no le hizo caso. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún chico de Slytherin que estuviera cerca de ella.

**Sólo mira a tu lado.**

Hermione se aferró a Ron nuevamente y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda. No, era una chica de Hufflepuff. Presa de la emoción giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw.

-_"ufff, que susto…"_-pensó Hermione cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro. Pero en cuanto abrió los ojos, lo vio. Hay había un chico, un único chico, y de Slytherin.

**Sólo mira a tu lado.**

Hermione vio a terrada como aquel rubio giraba la cabeza lentamente hacia ella y le sonreía.

**Aquí estaré siempre.**

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y Hermione, aún aterrorizada, echó a correr hacía la salida. Pensaba salir del castillo y correr, correr hasta caer desmayada si tenía suerte.

Escuchó a lo lejos un grito que decía:

-¡Espera¡No te vayas!-. Pero ella ya había cruzado la puerta principal llorando.

--**FIN DEL FLASHBACK—**

**Hola!!! espero q les haya gustado este cap... fue una inspiracion medio loca que tuve escuchando la cancion del fic... Se llama "En Mi Corazón Tu Vivirás" y es de Phill Collins. Es la cancion de la pelicula de Trazan... ( Mente Eres demasiado inmadura... canciones depeliculas infantiles.. aishhh... Yo CALLATE!! Y SIGUE PENSANDO QUE ESCRIBIR.)  
**

**Desire of Witches significa Deseo de Brujas y es el equivalente mágico de los Back Street Boys xD!!**

**Si les gustó, por favor dejenme muchos muchos muchos muchos reviews. byee!!!**

**Reviews!!**

**Reviews!!**

**Reviews!! **

**  
**


	2. El beso!

Cáp. 2

-¡esa si que es una forma muy original de declararse! (risas).- exclamó Ginny al terminar de ver el recuerdo del baile de graduación.

-Si, bueno… para mí fue muy duro asimilar que el, el arrogante y despectivo Draco Malfoy, estaba enamorado de mi.- Dijo Hermione con toda la sinceridad del mundo-. Y no voy a negar que yo sentía una fuerte atracción por él. Era, mejor dicho, es, un rubio súper sexy y galante, aunque a veces se portaba de una manera que provocaba golpearlo o echarle un maleficio ¿y porque no? Una maldición imperdonable. (Risas)

-Vaya si, ahora que lo recuerdo a mi me llamaba comadreja (risas).-Comentó la pelirroja-. Bueno, vamos a unas pausas comerciales y ya regresamos.- añadió con una sonrisa.

**¿Su casa es un desastre¿No puede retirar las manchas de su ropa ni con la magia más avanzada¡Le tenemos la solución! Quitamanchas Mágicos Multiusos de la Sra. Skower: adiós a las manchas, adiós al esfuerzo…**

**Harapos finos, moda para magos: Londres, París, Hogsmeade…lo mejor de la moda francesa y británica para magos. ¿Qué espera¡Cambie esa ropa nueva por una nueva! Visite Harapos finos. Ubicación en Londres: Callejón Diagon, local no. 97, al lado de Zonko.**

**¿A su vida le hace falta algo de diversión¡Visite la tienda de los hermanos Weasley¡Sortilegios Weasley le ofrece lo mejor en artículos de bromas, cohetes artificiales y mucho más! Visítenos en nuestras dos direcciones: Londres, Callejón Diagon, local no. 58. A dos locales de Madame Malkins. Hogsmeade: Calle principal, local 21, al lado de Honeydukes.**

-Bien, amigos, ya estamos de regreso con Vida y Obra. Como ya saben, hoy nuestra invitada especial es Hermione Granger.- Comenzó Ginny al terminar los comerciales.- y nos va a relatar cosas impresionantes sobre su vida. En el bloque anterior, nos relató, o mejor dicho, nos mostró como el despampanante rubio Draco Malfoy, se le había declarado sin que nadie más se diera cuenta¡en pleno baile de graduación!

-(Risas) bueno si, fue una experiencia magnífica, pero a la vez frustrante. Harry y Ron lo odiaban, bueno mejor dicho TODOS los Gryffindor lo odiaban. De hecho, nosotros rompimos todos los moldes, porque la ley en Hogwarts, desde sus inicios fue que Gryffindor y Slytherins no se llevarían bien, al igual como había pasado con los mismitos Godric y Salazar.

-Bueno si tienes razón, ellos nunca se llevaron bien. Pero ustedes… ¡fueron la excepción! Y vaya excepción… ¿Qué te parece si nos muestras que sucedió cuando saliste del castillo?- le propuso Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡por supuesto!- exclamó Hermione y se llevó la varita a la sien. Una fina hebra plateada se quedó pegada en la punta de su varita y Hermione muy tranquilamente la depositó en el pensadero que había en la mesa.

**--FLASHBACK—**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió con las lágrimas rodando por sus rosadas mejillas. Corrió hasta tumbarse bajo una haya que se encontraba mirando en dirección al lago, esa misma haya en cuya sombra se había sentado con sus amigos hace muchos años atrás.

Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, cruzados sobre sus rodillas, y pensó, pensó en lo que le había sucedido hace solo pocos minutos.

-"_¿Por qué¿Por qué a mí¿No se podía enamorar de otra¡Tenia que ser de mí…!. Un momento,¿Draco enamorado? No… seguro todo esto es un plan para humillarme… ¡no¡No puede estarme sucediendo esto!_

Unas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer a su alrededor pero ella no se inmutó. No podía dejar de llorar y pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Draco, el chico que la había odiado, que la había llamo _sangre sucia_, que la había hecho sufrir tanto. Ese mismo chico que ella golpeó, el mismo que ella casi embruja, el mismo chico que ella había amado en secreto durante tantos años… por el cual no había tenido una relación con ningún otro chico en Hogwarts, ni siquiera con Ron, que se la pasaba todo el día diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba…

La lluvia era torrencial. No era posible que ella estuviera por ahí, no era tonta, no querría enfermarse. Draco bajo la escalinata de piedra con un paraguas negro en la mano, tratando de protegerse del viento y del agua. Caminó alrededor de los invernaderos, del Sauce Boxeador, pero ni rastro de ella.

-_"Talvez esté en la cabaña del estúpido de Hagrid"._- pensó Draco, siendo ese el único refugio donde ella podía estar bajo esa lluvia. Se dirigió hacia allá, pero al pasar por el frente del lago, distinguió una pequeña figura acurrucada bajo el grueso tronco de una haya. Corrió hacia donde estaba la figura y para su sorpresa, se encontró con una Hermione empapada y tiritando de frío, contemplando el inmenso lago negro que se imponía en aquel paisaje. El largo vestido de gala estaba chorreando agua, al igual que su hermoso cabello antes recogido en un elegante moño. Rodeó el haya sin que ella se diera cuenta y se detuvo a su lado.

-Hermione-. Susurró el rubio, pero la castaña no lo escuchó, o fingió no hacerlo. Las lagrimas se confundían con el agua que caía sobre su ya mojado rostro y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.- Hermione, yo… volvamos al castillo, puedes enfermarte.

-No, graci-as Malfoy.- le espetó la castaña-. ¿Así que tu eres el Slytherin que me dedicó la canción?- le preguntó ella intentando parecer molesta, pero sin lograrlo.

-Así es, yo fui quien te abrazó y te consoló aquel día ¿recuerdas? Deberías estar agradecida…

Hermione no pudo contener la risa, sin duda alguna era un plan, un perfecto plan para humillarla. Se pasó las manos por la cara, secándose las lagrimas en vano, pues a cada momento le brotaba una nueva de sus húmedos ojos.

-¿de que te ríes¿Te estas burlando de mi?- preguntó Draco, verdaderamente impaciente, esa chica le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

-Draco¿de veras creíste que iba a caer en tu juego?-. ¿En su juego¿Pero Hermione había enloquecido de repente o acaso no se daba cuenta de cuanto la amaba?

-¿De que juego me estas hablando?-. Preguntó Draco intentando no gritarle.

-¿Y ahora te haces el tonto¡Si que tienes agallas¡Todos estos años insultándome, ofendiéndome…- ahora si sabía a lo que se refería ella. Al pasado, cuando no quería aceptar que se había enamorado de ella.-…y ofendiendo a mis amigos¿y aún así pretendes que crea que estas enamorado de mi¡Aquel chico que me consoló no fuiste tu! De eso estoy segura…

-¿Lo dudas aún?- Preguntó ofendido el rubio.-¿entonces como pretendes que supiera que canción era la que te estaba cantando, como se que estabas en el pasillo lateral de la Sala de los Menesteres, como se que me dijo la señora Pomfrey después de que te hubiera llevado a la enfermería?-. Gritó Malfoy enfadado, preguntándose como podía haberse enamorado de una mujer semejante, una rata de biblioteca, una sabelotodo insufrible, una mujer maravillosamente inteligente y hermosa, una mujer así de sensible y a la vez así de dura.

-¿Lo ves¡Ahí lo tienes¡Sigues siendo el mismo niño malcriado de papá, el mismo cretino arrogante, el mismo…-Pero el ya estaba cansado de escucharla. Soltó el paraguas y la abrazó, como temiendo que el viento pudiera llevársela por lo frágil que sabia que era. La besó largamente en la boca, primero suavemente, pero tomando intensidad después. Al principio la castaña intentó zafarse de aquellos brazos que la volvían loca, de aquel olor que no podía dejar de aspirar, de aquel hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón; pero después se dejó llevar. Rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y respondió al beso con toda la pasión del mundo. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, que se les hicieron interminables a los dos.

Luego de un tiempo, Hermione se soltó de Malfoy, y lo miró a los ojos. El la abrazó de nuevo y le susurró al oído:

-Besas muy bien. Me gustaría volver a repetirlo más seguido…

-A mi también… ya veo porque tienes tantas admiradoras…- murmuró ella con una sonrisa débil. Luego de unos segundos, pareció haber despertado de un sueño y volvió a la realidad, a SU realidad. Alzó la mano y…

¡PLAF!

-¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida!-. Gritó Hermione echa una furia y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia en dirección hacia el castillo, dejando varado a Draco debajo del haya, totalmente desconcertado y furioso.

-¿Pero que demonios le sucede a esta chica?-. Exclamó para sus adentros viendo como la chica desaparecía en la oscuridad prematura que lo envolvía (N/A: Eran las 5.30 p.m.…)

**--FIN DEL FLASHBACK—**

**hola!! bueno, este cap es un poquito mas corto (o es mas largo??? bahh... q mas da...). Me inspire para los comerciales en la gran pantalla del campo de quidditch en el libro 4 (El Caliz de Fuego)... y que lespareció??? (mente aishhh estoy cansada no me hagas pensar mas... por favor...YO tienes razon.. ya esta bueno x hoy...) bueno esto es un hasta es proximo cap-... espero sus reviews para q me digan si les pareció bien o si me van a lanzar hortalizas podridas... (Gulp! ya me veo con un gran tomate y una gran berenjena en la cara... puagggg!!)... aiox!!**

**R**eviews

**E**views

**V**iews

**I**ews

**E**ws

**W**s

**S **

**  
**


	3. Ron! nn

Cáp. 3

-¡Pero mírenla¡Una de las pocas que ha besado a Malfoy y encima, la única que le ha pegado por hacerlo¡Que agallas!- exclamó Ginny con gran sorpresa.

-(risas) si, bueno. En el momento pensé que había sido un sueño, pero después reaccioné y bueno, lamenté por mucho tiempo esa reacción. (Risas)-. Explicó Hermione a Ginny.

**-**Eso nunca me lo contaste Hermione Granger.- comentó la pelirroja intentando, sin éxito, parecer enfadada.

-¡No sabía como reaccionarías! Lo mas probable fuera que le hubieras echado un maleficio… conociéndote Ginny Weasley¡mas bien hice lo correcto al no decirte! (risas) ¡quien sabe como estaría Draco en estos momentos!

-Como cambian las cosas¿no? (risas). Tienes razón, Herms.- coincidió ella, y cambiando de tema:- pero hay algo que quiero decirles: ésta noche habrán muchas sorpresas en el programa… y una de ella está por llegar.

-Ginny me estas asustando- susurró Hermione bromeando.

-¡Tranquila, no traeremos a Quién-tú-sabes al programa! Al contrario, es una persona muy especial para mí, y por supuesto para Hermione también- añadió dirigiéndose a ella-.

-Ay Dios¿Quién será?-. Murmuró ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

- este chico, ha sido y será siempre uno de los mejores amigos de Hermione, y una persona a quien yo adoro, aunque no lo demuestre (Risas). Damas y caballeros, denle un fuerte aplauso a Ronald Weasley.

-¡Oh por Dios, Ron!- exclamó la castaña al ver a un hermoso pelirrojo salir por detrás del mismo parabán de donde ella había salido. Ron salió con ambas manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de unos pantalones color caqui. Llevaba una franela de color verde oliva, que contrastaba muy bien con sus ojos y un suéter amarrado al cuello, del mismo tono.

-¡Herms!- exclamó el al ver a la castaña y salió a su encuentro-. ¡Pero si estas hermosa! Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Ginny.- ironizó Ron.

-Ja ja, que gracioso Ron.- dijo la pelirroja con una mirada llena de reproche.

-(risas) ¡cuanto tiempo sin vernos¿Desde hace como dos años, no Ron?- preguntó Hermione aún sorprendida, mientras tomaba asiento.

-Si, más o menos. Desde la caída de quien-ustedes-ya-saben…

-Excelente- interrumpió Ginny-. Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán que hace "mi querido hermano" aquí (N/A: que sarcasmo…xD), y la respuesta es que él ha sido, es y será (creo yo) el mejor amigo de Hermione, al igual que el guapísimo de mi novio…. (Risas), Harry Potter.

-Ginny¿quieres dejar de presumir que Harry, MI mejor amigo, es tu novio?- le dijo Ron con la voz llena de reproche pero con una mirada burlona. Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina de esas, tipo "si las miradas mataran…" y prosiguió con su discurso.

-…Gracias Ron, por tus comentarios. Bueno, como les iba diciendo, él está aquí, para contar, o mejor dicho, mostrar, parte de su versión de la historia del inicio del romance de Herms y Draco. (Aplausos).- al terminar los aplausos, Ron se llevó su varita a la sien y extrajo aquella sustancia plateada, tan delgada e incorpórea, y al mismo tiempo tan valiosa, y la colocó dentro de la misma vasija done antes Hermione había colocado sus recuerdos.

**--FLASHBACK—**

-Ron.-Susurró Hermione en el oído del chico.

-¿Ehh?

-Ron, me voy.

-No, espera a que acabe esta canción. Después de todo te la dedicaron…

-Si, lo se, pero…

-Shhhh…nada de peros.- la interrumpió acariciando su cabello-. Espera a que termine.-"_Te amo Herms… te amo…"_-pensó el chico disfrutando del suave olor de su castaño cabello y sonriendo para si mismo.

**No escuches jamás, que pueden saber.**

**Si nos queremos mañana y hoy.**

**Entenderán, lo sé.**

**Talvez el destino te hará pensar.**

**Mas la soledad tendrás que aguantar.**

**Entenderán, lo sé.**

Un grupo de Slytherin se había concentrado cerca de donde estaban Ron y Hermione. El que estaba más cerca de ella era Draco, y estaba bailando con Pansy.

**En mi corazón, créeme que tú vivirás.**

**Estarás dentro de mi, hoy y por siempre amor.**

**Tú en mi corazón, no importa que dirán.**

**Dentro de mí estarás, siempre.**

**Siempre.**

**Aquí siempre, para ti estaré siempre.**

**Siempre y por siempre.**

**Sólo mira a tu lado.**

Hermione escuchó esta frase de la canción y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Reaccionó instintivamente y se soltó de Ron.

-_"¿y ahora que le pasa?".-_ se interrogó el chico mentalmente, mirando a Hermione extrañado, pero ella no le hizo caso.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún chico de Slytherin que estuviera cerca de ella.

**Sólo mira a tu lado.**

Hermione se aferró a Ron nuevamente y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda. No, era una chica de Hufflepuff. Presa de la emoción giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw.

-_"ufff, que susto…"_-pensó Hermione cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro. Pero en cuanto abrió los ojos, lo vio. Hay había un chico, un único chico, y de Slytherin.

**Sólo mira a tu lado.**

Hermione vio a terrada como aquel rubio giraba la cabeza lentamente hacia ella y le sonreía.

**Aquí estaré siempre.**

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y Hermione, aún aterrorizada, echó a correr hacía la salida. Pensaba salir del castillo y correr, correr hasta caer desmayada si tenía suerte.

Escuchó a lo lejos un grito que decía:

-¡Espera¡No te vayas!-. Pero ella ya había cruzado la puerta principal llorando.

-¡Hermione¿Dónde estás?...Harry-. Añadió tomando por el brazo al moreno-¿Has visto a Hermione?

-No, Ron… pero creo que salió del castillo… y vi a Malfoy corriendo hacia la salida…-respondió el ojiverde.- ¿por… ¿Ron¿Dónde estas?

Ya el pelirrojo había salido corriendo hacia las puertas principales del castillo. La lluvia no le permitía ver más allá de los invernaderos.

-"_Maldición… espero que el idiota de Malfoy no haya ido tras de ella… ese infeliz…"_- pensó Ron con rabia, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se metió bajo la torrencial lluvia.

Se dirigió hacia los invernaderos, aún sabiendo que ella no buscaría refugio ahí. Pero luego pensó en la cabaña de Hagrid y se dirigió hacia allá, mas al pasar por delante del Sauce Boxeador, divisó a lo lejos unas borrosas figuras bajo un árbol al borde del lago, que ahora se veía más negro que nunca.

Se acercó sigilosamente y vio a una chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados besando a un rubio alto y de porte atlético. Se quedó unos minutos bajo la lluvia contemplando, analizando la horrorosa imagen que se había formado ante sus azules ojos, ahora cubiertos de lágrimas. Corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ningún lugar. Corrió solo deseando morir, deseando estar 100 metros bajo tierra para no tener que sufrir como estaba sufriendo en ese preciso momento. Corrió fundiéndose con la lluvia, el viento y la oscuridad. Hasta que todo quedó oscuro y él no supo más nada.

**--FIN DEL FLASHBACK—**

**hola de nuevooo!! aki estoy yo.. siempre subiendo lo mas rapido que puedo!! jiji... bueno, kiero agradecerle a las personas que me dejaron reviews:**

**ZhirruUrie: muchisimas gracias!!! eres lo maximo.. aki te dejo el tercer capitulo, subiendo a fucl chola:D gracias x aceptarme en el msn:D... gracias por las calabazas...!!  
**

** IsiGranger1610: muchas gracias!!! tu review me alegro mucho la vida :D please... sigue la historia prometo que se pondra buena!!! mucho mas... xD por cierto, ese tambien era mi grupo musical preferido desde niñita!!...xD.. y bueno.. podemos ponernos de acuerdo para lo de la banda sonora!!  
**

**Sirinnette: tranquila!! aqui esta el 3er cap.. para que lo goces... noadelanto mucho de loq ue sucederá, ya que quiero dejar claro lo que vivió cada uno en ese momento!!! byeee!!**

**en este cap, es Ron kien deja sus recuerdos... para el significo la muerte ese beso... pobre no???... bueno mas adelante verán kien fue la q lo rescato de su "tumba prematura"... chanchachachannnn!!!... bye! los dejo! muakk!!!!**

** Reviews**

** Eviews**

**Views**

**Iews**

**Ews**

**Ws**

**S**

**  
**


	4. Ronnie y Hermiss!

**OJO: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen!! (ya kisiera yo ke fueran mio pa ver si conozco a Daniel... xD), solo los tome prestados por un rato... un largo rato... **

Cap.4

-No sabia que habia sido asi de duro para ti, Ron.- murmuro Hermione sumamente apenada.  
-¡Nah! Tranquila! Me sirvio de mucho ese dolor-contesto Ron con una sonrisa triste.  
-Bueno, bueno, ya vemos lo que sufrio mi lindo hermanito, pero yo quisiera saber, y me imagino que ustedes tambien¿Quien fue la salvadora de Ron?-Pregunto la pelirroja con cierto aire de misterio-. Ron, puedes mostrarnos.  
El chico se llevo la varita por segunda vez a la sien y extrajo otra fina hebra plateada, que deposito en la vasija. La hebra de transformo en una sustancia plateada que comenzo a arremolinarse y a dar vueltas, hasta que quedo totalmente inmovil.

--FLASHBACK--

-¡Ron, Ron!-una vocecita insistente y aguda chillo en lo mas profundo de su cabeza, pero extrañamente la sentia lejana. No veia nada, todo estaba oscuro y el estaba humedo.  
-Por Dios¿Que le habra pasado?- se pregunto una chica de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años. Era rubia y sus ojos azules la hacian ver despistada.-_Mobilicorpus_-. Susurro la rubia y apuntando al chico con su varita lo transporto con mucho cuidado.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX -Señora Pomfrey ¿se pondra bien?.  
-Si, cariño. Si todo marcha bien, mañana en la mañana te lo podras llevar.-contesto aquella mujer.  
-¿Y no sabe que fue lo que le paso?.- pregunto de nuevo aquella chica de ojos azules a la enfermera del colegio.  
-Querida, sufrio un fuerte shock... eso lo hizo ponerse asi de mal.- dijo la enfermera con una extraña expresion.-¿en donde lo encontraste?  
-Estaba a unos metros del Sauce Boxeador, y estaba todo mojado. Lo vi cuando sali a buscar duendecillos humedos. -Cariño, los duendecillos humedos no existen.  
-Claro que si, salen despues de que acaba de llover. Muy pocas personas los pueden ver, pero una vez mi papa me conto que...  
-Si Lovegood, como digas, pero me interesa la salud del chico, no los duendecillos humedos.-la interrumpio la sra. Pomfrey con autoridad y un dejo de enojo en la voz.  
-Si, lo siento. Le decia que lo encontro cerca del Sauce...  
Todo esto lo escuchaba Ron con los ojos cerrados, pero sin querer abrirlos. No queria despertar. Aquella escena entre el Sly y la Griffyndor lo habia dejado totalmete destrozado y sin esperanzas.  
-...Bien, entonces me voy. Lo dejare descansar. Adios Señora Pomfrey.- dijo la rubia dandose la vuelta y encaminandose hacia la puerta de la enfermeria. La Señora Pomfrey entro en su despacho y cerro la puerta, pero la rubia se habia detenido junto a la camilla del pelirrojo.  
-Ron, trata de despertar. No se que fue lo que viste que te dejo en ese estado, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Me tengo que ir. Pero vendre cada vez que pueda... te quiero mucho Ron. Eres un gran amigo.-le die un beso en la mejilla y salie de la enfermeria.  
-Lu...na..-Murmuro el chico cuando la puerta de la enfermeria se cerro, dejandolo solo en aquella blanca habitacion.  
--FIN DEL FLASHBACK-  
-Vaya Ron. Me voy a poner a llorar.- comento la castaña medio en broma, con los ojos llorosos.  
-Vamos Herms¡todo eso quedo en el pasado! Luna fue muy especial para mi en esos momentos de angustia y tristeza. De no ser por ella, talvez estuviera hoy en un manicomio, jejeje.  
-Y cuentame Ron, despues de que saliste de la enfermeria ¿que fue lo que paso contigo y con Luna?.-pregunto Ginny.  
-Bueno, fuimos tramando una amistad muy bonita hasta llegar a lo que es hoy, noviazgo.-contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.  
- Y Hermione¿que paso luego de que abofeteaste a Draco?  
- Bueno, sali corriendo de alli y busque a Ron, pero no lo encontre. Luego fui a buscar a Harry y estaba muy entretenido contigo, asi que ni modo, me refugie en la biblioteca... y bueno, lo demas veanlo.-Se llevo la varita a la sien...(bla, bla,bla... ya saben el procedimiento).

--FLASHBACK-  
La biblioteca estaba oscura y casi vacia (con excepcion de la señora Pince) y olia a moho. Ya estaba seca, gracias a un encantamiento, pero las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro. Se dirigio hacia la zona mas oscura de la biblioteca y tomo un libro cualquiera.  
Se sento en una mesa que estaba sola y escondio el rostro detras del libro, para hacer pasar desapercibidas sus lagrimas. El bullicio del baile resonaba en las gruesas paredes de piedra, a pesar de que estaba un piso y muchos pasillos lejos.  
Recordo el baile de nuevo, como habia aparecido Draco Malfoy justo en el momento en que la cancion indicaba que mirara a su lado, como el rubio la habia seguido, como la habia besado. Pero el beso le habia gustado, le costaba admitirlo, pero le habia gustado. Su cuerpo se habia encendido con ese beso¿o habia sido su corazon?, que mas da... habia quedado con ganas de mas; pero su cerebro la habia obligado a irse, a correr; su orgullo la habia hecho desistir de aquel rubio que la volvia loca, de aquel rubio que podia ser duro y al mismo tiempo ser la persona mas tierna del planeta. El mismo rubio que ahora la llamaba por su nombre.  
-¡Hermione¡Hazme caso, por Dios!.  
-Draco tu...¿Que haces aqui¿Acaso no te deje claro que no queria saber nada mas de ti?. Le pregunto la castaña casi gritando y sumamente histerica.  
-¡Shh! Estamos en la biblioteca.  
-¡Me importa un bledo la biblioteca,eres un...!-. comenzo Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por una tosesilla muy parecida a la de Dolores Umbridge. Sintio curiosidad y aparto la vista de Draco, dirigiendola hacia la mujer que habia emitido la tos, quien se parecia mucho a un buitre.- ¡Señora Pince! yo... lo siento, el...  
-Señorita Granger, es usted una alumna ejemplar, pero NO le permito que grite en mi biblioteca. Tiene usted 5 puntos menos y tambien el señor Malfoy, por seguirle la corriente.  
-Pero Señora Pince...-comenzo Draco con un dejo de resentimiento en la voz.  
-Nada de peros señor Malfoy, y si no quiere que sean 10 puntos menos, es mejor que se retire inmediatamente.  
El rubio le dirigio una mirada de odio a la bibliotecaria y luego se volviС hacia la castaña.  
-Esto no se va aquedar asi, Granger. Hare que enloquezcas por mi.- y sin mas se dio la vuelta y siguio a la señora Pince.  
-¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que ya estoy loca por ti?-Susurro la castaña cuando los perdio de vista.

**hoolaa!! disculpenme por no haber subido antes... es que tengo problemas con word... se me cierra a cada ratoo:S.. pero bueno, me las arreglé para escribir en Block deNotas... y aqui estoy!! fiel... jeje... este cap.. es super drmatico no creen?? jeje... es que tambien he pasado por muchos dramas en estos dias... y bueno...!! lo plasme aki...**

**a continuacion las respuestas de los reviews:**

**_ZhirruUrie_: prometo no volver a dejarte con las ganas... este cap no lo pude hacer mas largo.. x las razones q ya son obvias!! de todos modos gracias x todo el apoyo q me has dado:P**

**_Sirinnette: _ muchisimas gracias!! me encanta que te haya gustado mi historia:P espero q te guste este cap ; )**

**_IsiGranger1610: _te complaci!! jeje.. si era Luna.. desde un principio lo habia planeado asi... pero no estaba segura :p gracias x todo el apoyo!! y para el prox cap, kiero agregarle una cancion asi q tenemos q ponernos de acuerdo :P**

**_BoggartGirls: _yo tambien amo los dramiones (se me nota?? xD) me ha encantado su historia!! esperoq la sigan... :p besos! **

**Ahora solo les pido algo mas... sii! Reviewsss:p nos vemos en el prox cap...!! recuerden q sus reviews son muy importantes para mii!! **


	5. Crookshanks, Peeves, beso e interrupcion

cap 5

-¿Así que discutieron en la biblioteca y la Señora Pince lo sacó?.- preguntó la pelorrija incrédula, cuando terminaron de ver el recuerdo de Hermione.  
-Si, Gin... fue horrible, yo después estaba super apenada y enojada, pero me sentéa culpable en el fondo, porque si yo no hubiera gritado, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.  
-Ay Hermione, por Dios, tu le dijiste que no querías saber de él y el muy idiota te persigió!-. Exclamó Ron con una expresión extraña... entre enojo y diversión.  
-Ron, por favor... no opines, no ahora.- Contestó Ginny como regañándolo.  
-Ginny, tu...- comenzá Ron -Ron!-. lo interrumpió Ginny con los dientes apretados-. Hermione¿y que pasó después del "incidente" de la biblioteca?  
-Bueno, no lo vi durante tres o cuatro días, porque luego teníamos otra semana de clases (extra) y el incidente de la biblioteca fue el viernes, así que no lo vi en todo el fin de semana, ni lunes y martes. Lo vine a ver el miércoles.  
-¿Y en donde se vieron?- preguntó la pelirroja con impaciencia.  
-Nos encontramos cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres, en el mismo pasillo donde me canto aquella canción (risas)  
-¿Que te parece si nos vamos a comerciales y luego nos muestras como fue el reencuentro?-pregunto Ginny aprsuradamente.  
-Pefecto, asi tomo un descanso (risas).-Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa pícara.  
-En unos instantes volvemos con más sobre Hermione Granger y su pasion con Draco Malfoy.(risas) Ya regresamos.-Se despidió Ginny y de inmediato los comerciales empezaron.

El 27 de Octubre del año corriente empezaran las jonadas de votacion. Vote por Kingsley Shacktebolt (N/A: se escribe así?) el mejor ministro que ha habido en el mundo mágico. La desición esta en sus manos!

¿Desea usted disfrutar del paraiso sin salir de Gran Bretaña? Entonces dirijase a las oficinas de Lovegood I.N.c. y pregunte por el paraiso terrenal. Contamos con una gran variedad de salas de masajes, jacuzzis, limpiezas faciales, saunas, etc. y lo mejor de todo¡los masajes son sin magia! Totalmente naturales. Para mas información llame al siguiente numero: 0512487854 o dirijase a las oficinas ubicadas a cuatro cuadras de la estacion de King's Cross, en pleno centro del Londres muggle.  
Te esperamos!  
¿Quieres ir a disfrutar unas bebidas con tus amigos y no sabes en donde¡Que otro lugar mejor que Las Tres Escobas! Abierto en horario corrido, los 365 dias del año,desde las 8:00 a.m. hasta las 12:00 p.m.  
Atendido por su dueña, Madame Rosmerta. Hacemos servicio a domicilio. Estamos ubicados en la calle principal de Hogsmeade, a 100 metros de la Casa de los Gritos.  
Prometemos una excelente atencion y buen servicio.

-Bien queridos televidentes, estamos de vuelta con Vida y Obra, presentando a la mas extraordinaria bruja de nuestra época, Hermione Granger, quién además de ser famosa, bonita y extremadamente inteligente, es novia del chico mas apuesto y famoso de todo el mundo mágico y muggle.-comenzó Ginny al terminar los comerciales.  
-Gracias de nuevo por haberme invitado.-contestó Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Y además también nos acompaña un ecelente mago, que, además de ser mi hermano, también es el mejor amigo de Herms.-completó Ginny.- Hermione nos ha contado como comenzo su romance con Draco, y Ron sobre quien fue la que lo ayudó en esos momentos tan difíciles de su vida, pero aún queda más, mucho más!  
-Así es¡ahora es que falta!- secundó Ron con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno, Herms, habiamos quedado en que nos ibas a mostrar el reencuentro entre tu y Draco.  
-Sip. La verdad no fue exactamente como yo hubiera querido, pero al final no estuvo tan mal.  
-Como así?  
-Veanlo.- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa y se llevó la varita a la sien. La sustancia plateada cayo en la vasija y bla. bla, bla.

--Flashback--

Su mochila le pesaba por la cantidad de libros que llevaba en ella, pero no eso no era todo; tres libros mas ocupaban su brazo derecho, una bolsa llena de dulces ocupaba casi toda su mano y su gato llenaba por completo su brazo izquierdo, mientras se retorcía enfurecido.  
-¡Ay ya Crookshanks¡Por Dios, quédate quieto! Me estás lastimando!  
-¡¡MIAUUUUU MIAU MIAUU MIAUUUUUUU!!-maullaba el gato deseperado.  
-¿Que te pasa¡Ayyy¡Crookshanks!-Gritó Hermione cuando el gato le clavó las garras en la mano izquierda, abriéndole un profundo corte, del cual emanaba sangre abundantemente.-¡Maldición!  
Intentó sacar su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, pero sólo consiguió que se le cayeran los que tenia en el brazo. Murmuró unas cuantas obsenidades y se agachó a recogerlos. Como si esto fuera poco, apareció Peeves desde una esquina riendo a todo pulmón al ver a la chica con la mano y la camisa ensangrentadas y un monton de libros y caramelos regados en el suelo.  
-¡Vaya, Vaya, veo que necesitas una mano!.- Gritó Peeves con sorna y tumbando un cuadro que gritó asustado cuando cayó al suelo.  
-Peeves, por favor, no vengas a fastidiarme.  
-¡¡Ahi te vaaaa!!-Gritó el poltergeist lanzándole un montón de gomas en forma de manos sangrientas que vendían Fred y George en su tienda y que además estaban prohibidas en el colegio. Eran verdaderamente asquerosas, parecían manos de dementores. Hermione dió un grito cuando las manos cayeron sobre su cabeza, haciendo un ruido sordo, y comenzaron a moverse como sardinas fuera del agua.  
-¡Peeves¡Deja a esa chica quieta!- Gritó una voz extrañamente familiar para Hermione por detrás de ella.  
-¡Si, señorito!- Contestó Peeves haciendo una reverencia ante el joven, que Hermione aún no habia visto.-Pero antes... Tomaa!-Gritó lanzandole al chico un balde de pintura roja encima y salió corriendo riendo a carcajadas. Hermione grito un ¡"Nooo!" y se dió la vuelta para descubrir que el chico era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.  
-¡Granger!  
-¡Malfoy¿qué haces aquí?  
-Escuché unos gritos y quise venir a ver que estaba pasando,-Respondió fríamente, al parecer no habia olvidado lo de la biblioteca.-pero creo que hubiera sido mejor que me hubiese quedado en el salon.  
-Yo.. Gracias. La verdad no se que me habrían hecho estas manos.- dijo Hermione señalando las manos ahora inmoviles gracias a un conjuro de inmovilidad lanzado por ella.  
-No hay de qué-Respondió Draco retirando el tono frío que había usado antes, pero aún molesto.-Ya ves, el idiota ese mancho mi mejor camisa por tu culpa.  
-Oye, no fue mi culpa. Yo no te llamé-Respondió Hermione frunciendo el ceño y recogiendo sus libros.  
-Si, lo sé, pero tu estabas gritando, y mi deber como Premio Anual es...  
-Mantener el orden, lo sé perfectamente. Yo tambien soy Premio Anual, por si no lo recuerdas.-Contestó la castaña enfadándose y poniéndose en pie.  
-Eso tambien lo se, pero lo que no me explico es que hacias tirada en el piso y dejándote molestar por el maldito de Peeves.  
-...-  
-No me vas a decir.  
Hermione sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia una armadura que estaba a su derecha. Como respuesta levantó la mano izquierda, que no dejaba de sangrar y le mostró la herida que le había dejado su malcriado gato.  
-Anda mi madre..!-exclamó el rubio al verle la herida. -¿Qué te pasó?.  
-Mi gato me clavó las garras. Cuando iba a sacar la varita se me cayeron los libros y las bolsas con dulces, me agaché y cuando comenzé a recogerlos aparecio Peeves y me lanzó aquellas asquerosidades. Caí sentada y apareciste tú. ¿Contento?  
-Yo, pues, ehh... deberías ir a la enfermería.  
-No, ésto me lo curo yo sola, gracias y por cierto... quería pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día.-Dijo Hermione sonrojándose, más al ver que el chico no la entendia, añadió:- lo de la biblioteca.  
-Ahhh.. eso. No, no hay problema. Fue una estupidez por parte de los dos.-Contestó Draco, incómodo.-Deja que te ayude con eso.  
-Si, gracias.- contestó Hermione cediéndole los libros y las bolsas de Honeydukes.  
-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Draco.  
-Umm.. pensaba ir a mi Sala Común a dejar todo esto.  
-Bien, te acompaño.-sonrio.  
-¿De veras¿y no te importa lo que puedan pensar?-Le preguntó Hermione incrédula.  
-Umm.. nop. Todo sea por estar contigo.- Contestó el rubio pícaramente, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara.  
-Draco...no digas esas cosas, por favor. Ven, es por aquí-añadió al ver que el chico iba a seguir de largo mientras ella cruzaba.  
-Lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrado al camino de las mazmorras.  
-Je je je.. no problems.  
-Hablas inglés?  
-Un poco. La verdad no mucho, aprendí algo en la escuela muggle, pero no lo suficiente.  
-Si quieres te enseño-Murmuró Draco con una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué¿lo harías?  
-¡Sip!  
-¿En serio?  
-¡Sip!-repitió el rubio.  
-Vaya, pues acepto. Espérame aquí, ya estamos llegando.- le dijo Hermione al notar que le faltaba unos pasillos para llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.  
-Esta bien.- le dijo entregándole los libros y las bolsas. Y ya cuando se habia alejado un poco le gritó:- ¡No tardes!- A lo que la castaña contestó volteando a verlo y dedicandole una sonrisa.  
LLegó ante la Señora Gorda y pronunció la contraseña, que era "Palitos Dulces de Regalíz". Atravesó el hueco del retrato y subió directamente al dormitorio de las chicas. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba vacío y dejó sus libros y las bolsas encima de su cama. Corrió al baño y se lavó las manos, el rostro y se limpio el abdomen, donde había caído la sangre en su camisa.  
Salió de nuevo al dormitorio, se quitó la camisa y sacó otra del baul. Esta era azul claro, con escote pronunciado en "V" y con una cinta a la mitad, que resaltaba su cintura. Se recogió el cabello en una cola y se puso un poco de brillo en los labios. Con su varita cerró su herida y bajó corriendo a la Sala Común. Atravesó el retrato y en 10 segundos estaba de vuelta con Draco.  
-A..qui.. es.. toy- dijo como pudo, jadeando. Draco le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo:  
-¡Eres rápida cuando quieres! Respira profundo. Así, eso es. Ahora exhala. Bien. Otra vez. Inhala... Exhala. mejor?-Preguntó.  
-Si..gracias. ¿A dónde vamos?  
-Pensaba en llevarte a comer algo en la cocina, pero después lo pensé mejor y decidí darte una sorpresa.  
-¿Que piensas hacer Draco Malfoy?  
-Ya verás. Ahora cierra los ojos. ¡Vamos¡ciérralos!-Añadió al ver que Hermione lo miraba desconfiada. Sin embargo, la chica los cerró.-Ahora espera un poco.-Hermione estaba nerviosa e impaciente.  
-¿Ya? Draco? sea lo que sea que...-El rubio la calló con un suave beso en los labios, al que ella respondió enseguida, dando paso a un apasionado y tierno beso.  
-Ejem, ejem. ¿Hermione nos puedes explicar que estas haciendo con éste?-Una voz los interrumpió, haciendo que se separaran de un brinco.

--Fin del Flashback--

Hola! vaya que me demoré! este capitulo se me hizo super complicado porque estoy escribiendo tres fics a la vez! (éste, otro con WenLoony (nuestro pen-name es LoonyWitches visítanos! ) y otro más con ZhirruUrie!). Confundíalas ideas y me volvia un desastre... pero aquí estoy! Fiel a ustedes:D  
Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que leen esta historia y me dejan reviews, recuerden que un review hace a las historias felices, y claro, a los autores tambien:D

IsiGranger1610: a mi tambien me encantó! creo q es lo mejor que he escrito:D Nena... no pude poner la cancion! perotratare de ponerla al otro cap! va?

Megumi1909: Gracias! la verdad me enamoré de tu fic! y espero que este te siga gustando y no te aburras de mí:D

ZhirruUrie: Nena... te he dicho cuanto te quiero?? Lo de mis aretes se fue a la basura! u.u se me dañaron! Yo tambien soy fan de Luna.. y me parece que con Ron quedan super tiernos... pero aun hay mas asi que no te despegues!

Sirinnette: Si, poes... Draco es así! pero espero que leas este cap y me diras quien es el malo!! muahahaha

Creo que los voy a dejar con la duda de saber quien fue el/la idiota que los separó... la verdad espero q lo que escriba en el prox. cap les haga reir:D Ya tengo las ideas principales de lo que sucedera!

nos vemos en un proximo capitulo, por la misma Fatipagina y la misma Fatihistoria!

muakk! un besooo!

Reviews!  
Reviews!  
Reviews!


	6. Pelea entre amigos! uhh!

Cap 6:

- ¡Ay no, Ay no¡Hermione! detesto esta parte¿la podemos omitir?-preguntó la pelirroja al terminar de ver el recuerdo de la chica.  
-umm.. dejame pensarlo... NO!-contestó Hermione riéndose.  
-¿Ginny, tu? JA, JA, JA!-rió Ron señalando a su hermana, que estaba casi del color de su propio cabello.  
-Ginny,¿que te parece si lo muestras tu? Porque te debes acordar perfectamente...-Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa burlona.  
-No, Herms.. ¡no me hagas esto!  
-¡Ginny¡Hermione tiene razon! asi cambiamos los puntos de vista...  
-No se, no creo que produccion lo acepte- dijo Ginny mirando hacia un punto atrás de las cámaras. Aún estaba colorada y apenada.-Producción dice que si.  
-¡Genial! empecemos de una vez.  
La pelirroja miró hacia las cámaras, luego a Hermione y a su hermano y por último a los productores y camarógrafos. Asintió levemente y con una sonrisa nerviosa se llevó la varita a la sien y extrajo la tan ansiada fina hebra plateada que todos querian ver. La depositó en la vasija y... (N/A¿¿de veras tengo que decir otra vez lo que ya saben??)

--Flashback--

Un dia normal como cualquiero otro, una pelirroja venía subiendo del campo de quidditch. El entrenamiento habia sido extenuante y fatídico: su hermano habia estado peor que nunca, no había conseguido parar ni un lanzamiento, y habían sido mas de cincuenta; Harry había estado de muy mal humor por culpa de los dos bateadores, que casi le pegan las bludgers y ella le había pegado la quaffle a una de las cazadoras cuando ésta se la pasó a un bateador.  
Les había ido realmente mal, y solo faltaban dos días para la final. Si ganaban era por pura suerte o por un milagro del cielo. Subió las escaleras de mármol, tenía intenciones de ir a la torre de Gryffindor, tomar un baño y dormir un rato.  
-Vaya, vaya. Miren a la comadrejita.- Escuchó Ginny al cruzar un pasillo y pasar frente a un salón con la puerta abierta.  
-Cállate Zabini. Sabes que se me dan muy bien los hechizos.-contestó ella sin dirigirle la mirada.  
-Cuidado con lo que dices, niña. El hecho de que pertenezcas a Gryffindor y a su estúpido equipo de quidditch no te da derecho a embrujar a cada Slytherin que te encuentres al paso.-replicó una chica de cabellos negros y cara de perro.  
-Parkinson, a que te refieres? Además, nadie dijo que te metieras en nuestra pacífica conversacióin.  
-Blaise! vas a dejar que me hable asi?- Dijo la chica con aspecto de enfado, pero haciéndole pucheros al negro.  
-No te metas con ella, comadreja, o sino...  
-¿O sino que?- lo retó Ginny sacando su varita. Zabini y Pansy la imitaron.  
-Sabrás lo que es un...  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?.-Preguntó otra voz totalmente ajena a las que habían hablado anteriormente.  
-¡Profesora MGonagall!-Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Y luego Ginny:  
-Profesora, déjeme explicarle.-La profesora la miró y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Venía subiendo de los entrenamientos de quidditch y me he topado con estos dos.-Le dedicó una mirada asesina al par.- Luego Zabini me ha ofendido y le respondí que no se metiera conmigo porque soy muy buena en hechizos. De pronto sale Parkinson y me dice que no tengo derecho a decirles nada y no se qué, y Zabini me amenazó y yo saqué mi varita por precaución y entonces llego usted, profesora.-  
-Ummm... ¿eso quiere decir que la discusion la empezaron los Slytherins?  
-Si!-Gritó Ginny al mismo tiempo que ambos Slytherins gritaban que no.  
-Seré justa entonces: 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por parte de la señorita Weasley, y 10 menos para Slytherin, 5 por cada uno.-Los chicos la miraron ofendidos y luego se dirijieron la mirada, que eran del tipo "si las miradas mataran...".-Ahora todo el mundo a sus respectivas salas comunes, o me veré forzada a castigarlos.  
-Si, Profesora.-Contestó Zabini, haciendo sentir el odio que sentia por ella.  
Ginny se fue pisando fuerte, con rabia. Le ostinaba que los mocosos inmaduros esos le hicieran perder su tiempo y sus valiosos puntos. Dobló el siguiente pasillo a la izquierda, y se encontró con Harry. Estaba sumamente despeinado y se veia abatido, pero aún asi sonreía al verla.  
-Hola Harry-. Lo saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.  
-Hola... ehh ¿a dónde vas?.  
-Pensaba en ir a la Sala Común, pero si quieres..-Comenzó Ginny.  
-No, no... esta bien, vamos.-la interrumpió el moreno con la mirada triste.  
-¿Harry, estás bien?-El chico la miró y negó con la cabeza.-Ya sé que el entrenamiento fue un asco¡pero se que vamos a ganar! Lo presiento...  
-Ginny, me alegra que seas tan optimista, pero tenemos que ser realistas. La posibilidades de que ganemos son de 1 a 0.-Harry la miró con tristeza mientras subían las escaleras del piso inferior a la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor.  
-Harry.. no me gusta verte así. Cuando lleguemos a la torre de Griffyndor, tomas un baño y te arreglas. Me esperas en la sala común y luego iremos a comer algo¿está bien?  
El ojiverde iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, pero sin embargo hizo el esfuerzo de levantarla y asentir. Luego siguieron caminando y doblaron hacia la izquierda. Ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver a una pareja besándose sin control.  
-Ejem, ejem. ¿Hermione nos puedes explicar qué estás haciendo?- Exclamó Ginny haciendo que se separaran de un brinco.

--Fin del Flashback--

-¡Ginny! Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias.- dijo la castaña al terminar el recuerdo.  
-¡Hermione, te odio!. Ay Dios¡yo me averguenzo hoy en dia de haberlos separado en ese momento!  
-Pues mira que hablaste muy mal de mí.-Comentó Ron enfadado.  
-Hermanito, lo que dije fue verdad. ¡No parabas ni una! ese entrenamiento fue un asco, pero al final igual ganamos.  
-Ay Gin, no digas que me odias ¿ok¡Yo sólo te pedí el favor¡Tu fuiste la que aceptaste!  
-¡¡Herms, sabes que mi punto débil es que me pidan las cosas mil veces!!-Hermione sonrió con una sonrisa de esas que te dicen " je, je por eso lo hice".-Ahora tu nos contarás que fue lo que pasó después. ¿ok?  
-Si... ¡creo que mereces a venganza.. jajaja!  
Todos rieron y Hermione se llevó la varita a la sien y... bla, bla, bla...bla, bla...Bla.

--Flashback--

-¡Ginny¡Harry!-Gritó la castaña al verlos. Su cara se habia puesto casi del color del cabello de Ron, pero aun así, no se veia apenada.  
-¿Qué hacias con éste?-preguntó Harry mirando a Draco de arriba hasta abajo, con asco y rabia.  
-Draco, perdóname por lo que haré y sígueme la corriente.-Susurró la castaá disimuladamente.El rubio la miró sin comprender, pero disimulando. Luego Hermione se dió la vuelta hacia Draco y ¡PLAF!  
-¡Maldición¡Estúpida Granger!.-Gritó Draco controlando sus ganas de sonreir.  
-¡Hermione!-Gritaron los dos espectadores asombrados.  
-¡Eso es para que jamás en tu cochina vida me vuelvas a tocar, ridículo, estúpido, asqueroso, presumido,arrogante...-Ya no encontraba que más decir.  
-La verdad que no se porque demonios te besé. Creo que me moriré infectado por una estúpida sangre sucia.  
-No le digas así, Malfoy!-Gritó Harry sacando la varita. Ginny y Draco lo imitaron.  
-No te metas, Potter. ¡Y tu tampoco comadreja!  
-¡No me digas así!-Le espeto Ginny y a continuación le lanzo un mocomurciélagos a Draco, quien lo esquivó con un hechizo escudo.  
-¡Expelliarmus!-Gritó el rubio apuntando a Ginny, y la varita de esta se escapó de sus manos, aterrizando en las de Draco.  
-¡Desmaius!-Gritó Harry y Draco se desplomó en el suelo como una piedra.  
-¡Harry! No debiste...-comenzó Hermione lanzándose hacia Draco.  
-Se lo merecía Hermione, ahora vámonos.-le dijo Ginny jalándola del brazo.  
-¡Espera! Yo no queria que pelearan, esto es entre él y yo¡y ahora por tu culpa, Harry, esta desmayado!-gritó eufórica Hermione.  
-¡Herms¡Déjalo! Él se lo merecía, te llamo sangre sucia y...  
-¡No me interesa Harry¡No tenias derecho!  
-¿Que no tenía derecho¡Por Dios Herms, tenía, no, tengo todo el derecho del mundo¡Te insultó!  
-¡No me interesa¡Salgan de mi vista ahora!  
-Hermione.. ¿que te ocurre?  
-Ginny, dije que salieran de mi vista. A la una...a las dos...  
-¡Esta bien¡Nos vamos! pero ese comportamiento vas a tener que explicarlo, Hermione Jane Granger.  
-¡A las TRES!.  
Ginny le pasó por un lado a Hermione y recogió su varita, que se hallaba en el suelo, junto a Draco. Luego de eso, ambos chicos se retiraron confundidos y enfadados. Al verlos desaparecer por los siguientes pasillos, Hermione sacó su varita y susurró: -¡Enervate!- Draco abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó frotándose la nuca.  
-¿Que pasó?  
-Harry...  
-Potter...  
La castaña no pudo evitar sonreir y el chico la imitó.  
-Discúlpame por la cachetada, tenía que hacer algo para distraerlos, pero creo que al final no salió tan bien como esperaba...  
-Pues me dolió y no se si te pueda disculpar.-Dijo cerrando los ojos y adoptando pose de niñito enfadado. Hermione lo miró suplicante y el chico la miró abriendo un solo ojo.  
-¡Draco¡No te pongas así..!!-Exclamó la castaña al ver que sólo era un juego.  
-¡jajaja! Bobita... ¿Y porque no salió bien?-Le preguntó Draco.  
-Bueno, porque discutí con Harry y con Ginny... y te defendí demás.  
-¡Eso es bueno! Bien... aén te tengo una sorpresa.-Dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo y poniédose en pie. Le tendió la mano a Hermione para que se parara.  
-Después de todo lo que pasó¿aun pretendes salir conmigo?-Pregunto incrédula la castaña.  
-Sip. Así que cierra los ojos y...  
-¡A no, no volveré a caer! Capaz que aparecen Zabini y Parkinson y me hechizan a mí. Y una cosa más, si quieres salir conmigo, primero échate un vistazo.-El chico hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo entero y al mirar su manchada ropa enrojeció de vergüenza.  
-Habia olvidado que Peeves manchó mi mejor camisa con pintura roja.  
-Tranquilo. Por suerte conozco un hechizo que limpia todo tipo de manchas.-Presumió Hermione agitando su varita.  
-Y luego me dicen presumido...-Comentó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-¡JA¿Me estás diciendo presumida?  
-¿Yo he dicho algo?  
-Si¡dijiste que después te decían presumido a ti!  
-Pensaba en voz alta.-contestó Draco con una sonrisa pícara  
-¡Bobo! Me estás cayendo mal de nuevo...  
-¡No! Sorry.. lo siento de verdad. Ya, no lo hago de nuevo.-Y ante la mirada de la chica añadió levantando los brazos:-¡Lo Juro!  
-Juummm..-Hermione comenzó a agitar la varita de nuevo, haciéndola girar y realizando movimientos complicados. Cada vez que pasaba la varita por alguna de las manchas, éstas desaparecían y la ropa quedaba como si jamás hubieran sido utilizadas.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, la ropa de Draco casi brillaba en la oscuridad.  
-¡Eres genial!-Exclamó Draco al verse reflejado en el espejo que habia hecho aparecer minutos antes. Luego se volteó hacia Hermione y le dió un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. El beso hizo estremecer a la chica, que sonrió.  
-Lo sé, todos lo dicen-Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia muy parecida a la de Dolores Umbrigde, con la excepción de que esta no era malvada.  
-Presumida...-Murmuró Draco a propósito.  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Nada, que estas hermosa.-La casta?¡ña se sonrojó y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Draco la miró por unos segundos, embelesado y luego le tendió el brazo:- Mademoiselle¿desea usted venir conmigo?  
Hermione lo miró divertida y tomó su brazo.  
-Claro que si, mesiegg-Respondió dejando al descubierto lo mal que pronunciaba el francés. Draco rió ante la falla de la chica y ella se sonrojó, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.  
Luego de un rato de caminar mucho:  
-¿A dónde piensas llevarme?-Le preguntó la castaña poniéndose nerviosa.  
-No te preocupes, no es ningun lugar malo. Iremos a donde nos besamos por primera vez¿recuerdas? Aquel árbol junto al lago... -Si...pero pense que iriamos a algun lugar más.. no se, romántico.  
-Eso quieres?-preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja.  
-Sip.  
-Está bien,ven conmigo.- El rubio se detuvo un momento y cuando la chica volteó hacia el otro lado, la tomó por las piernas y la cargó.  
-¡Ayy¡Ja ja ja¡Bobo¡Bájame!  
-No.  
-¡Bájame!  
-¡No!  
-¡Que me bajes!  
-Te dije que no. Ahora iremos a Hogsmeade.  
-¿¡Qué¿estás loco¡Hoy no hay visita al pueblo¡Nos castigarán y si tenemos mala suerte, nos expulsarán!  
-Tranquila Hermione. Sólo nos quedan dos días de clases¿qué más da si nos sacan antes?  
-Draco...-Murmuró Hermione nerviosa. Draco se detuvo y se miraron a los ojos duarante unos segundos, que les parecieron una eternidad.-Esta bien-. Respondió Hermione al final-.Pero no quiero ir a las Tres Escobas, hay mucha gente ahí y...  
-Shh, conozco el lugar perfecto.- La interrumpió Draco con una sonrisa. Hermione lo miro confundida y luego le dió un beso en la mejilla.  
-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la biblioteca antes de que la señora Pince te sacara?-Le preguntó en un susurro.  
-Si, lo recuerdo prefectamente¿por qué?  
-Ya lo estoy.-Draco se detuvo nuevamente y la miró a los ojos.  
-Dime que no es mentira.  
-No, no lo es. Estoy loca por ti.¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-El rubio asintió con la cabeza y Hermione lo beso en los labios, fue un beso suave, pero tierno y cargado de pasión.  
-No puedo creerlo.- Contestó el rubio y ahora fue él quien la besó, primero suavemente, luego tomando intensidad. Al separarse, se dieron cuenta de que estaban parados en medio de las verjas del colegio.  
-¿Vamos?-le preguntó Draco a lo que Hermione respondió:  
-¿Contigo? Hasta las estrellas...

--Fin del Flashback--

Hoolaaaa!! Aqui estoy de nuevoo!! wujuu! Este capitulo me consto un poco, pero como ya tenia las ideas principales... lo logré!! Yupiii!!

Bueno, espero que de verdad les haya gustado!! y quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me han dejado revs y me han agregado a sus listas de alerta, autor favorito y historia favorita!! en especial a mis nuevos lectores:

Karyta34: Gracias!! muchas gracias!! Aqui esta la respuesta!! n.n!

Miss-Sarah-Prongs: Gracias por agregarme a tu lista de favoritos!!

Yilam: Tienes tiempo que me agregaste, pero no te habia dedicado un segundo de mi tiempo!! mil gracias tambien!

Suri-Evans: Gracias!! me haces feliz agregandome a tus alertaa!! besos!

Yequita: tambien tienes tiempo, pero tampoco te habia dedicado un chancecito!! mil gracias!!

De nuevo gracias a todos ustedes que estan detras de la pantalla!! Les recuerdo que un review hace feliz a los fics.. y aun mas a los autores:D gracias por su maravilloosa antencion y su preciado tiempo!! con muchos besos los dejoo!!

Reviews!  
Reviews!  
Reviews!


End file.
